The present invention relates to an improved barrier guard for shears, punch presses and the like.
By way of background, the lowermost portion of a barrier guard should be no further than certain distances from the bed of a machine at certain locations. In the past, swinging guards were mounted to swing in a circular arc and provided greater spacings from the bed of the machine than desired. Another type of guard possessed a linkage which was more complex than the present linkage. It is with an improvement over prior swinging guards that the present invention is concerned.